


Kiss from Judas

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is charmed, Bible Quotes, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, im sorry, ryugoro?????, slight kitaake and sakaake?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: 47 And while He was still speaking, behold, a multitude; and he who was called Judas, one of the twelve, went before them and drew near to Jesus to kiss Him.48 But Jesus said to him, “Judas, are you betraying the Son of Man with a kiss?”—Luke 22:47-48 (KJV)





	Kiss from Judas

_ 47 And while He was still speaking, behold, a multitude; and he who was called Judas, one of the twelve, went before them and drew near to Jesus to kiss Him.   
48 But Jesus said to him, “Judas, are you betraying the Son of Man with a kiss?” _

_ —Luke 22:47-48 (KJV) _

_ _

It happens when they least expected it. After a battle with a shadow, the none permanent member of the Phantom Thieves walks to Fox, removing his and the other's masks before planting his lips on the artist's cheeks. Fox stares, in shock and unable to formulate words. Everyone froze in place when Crow turns his heated gaze towards Skull, smiling in a sultry way. The blond felt the hair on the back of his head, stand along with a shudder. The brunet slowly moves towards him and Skull moves away. 

"He's charmed!" Oracle exclaims watching the blond runaway from the detective. "Slap him Skull! We're out of Dis-Charm!" The blond grumbles before halting his movements and slaps Crow, with enough force to snap his head to the side. Panther winces at the sound it emulates, "Ow, that gotta hurt." she said. 

"Odd, Robin Hood has this skill called "Fortify Spirit" equipped, it lowers his chances of getting an ailment," Joker said as he ran a hand through his hair. "That Shadow must have a higher lu—" He didn't finish his sentence after seeing the brunet pounces Skull on the ground. "Oh my God, Crow, calm your hormones!" He exclaims in panic. Sprinting towards the two, Fox did so too after recovering from the shock. 

"Hehe, you want another kiss, Fox?" The charmed detective purred as the bluenette pulls him off of the blond and showers Fox with his affection. Joker pouts then averts his grey eyes away then helps Skull up on his feet. "Holy shit man, he almost kisses me on my mouth, that's..." the blond paled at the thought. The raven-haired pat his shoulder. The others walk to them. "We found a Dis-Charm." Panther said while slinging her arm around his shoulder. "He almost stole it, your first kiss Skull!" she giggles.

"Ugh, shut up." The blond grumbles, looking at the bluenette who seems to be enjoying himself with the peppering kisses the charmed sleuth gives him. "Damn, Fox you're enjoying that?"

Fox shrugs his shoulders. "Kisses are nice." he simply said. "Every artist needed it." The bluenette blinks when the camera flash from Oracle's phone flashes at them. 

"Hehe~ his fans will be jealous." Cackles the ginger-haired. "Here, Dis-Charm might work if the slap didn't." she gives the strawberry flavored pill to Fox and the bluenette gives it to Crow who popped it in his mouth without hesitation. 

They all waited and see if it works or not. The detective prince blinks once and twice, the pink color in his cheeks slowly disappear. "...Crow?" Mona hesitantly calls him. "Are you okay now?"

"A bit light-headed... Did I do something ridiculous?"

"You showered Fox with cheek kisses and almost stole Skull's first kiss," Noir informs, smiling softly and almost sounding amused. "Fox appreciate it than Skull does though!" 

Crow looks terrified and embarrassed at the same time. And apologizes but like Noir said, Fox appreciates his affection, returning it by pressing a kiss on his forehead. Skull dismisses him with an 'It's ok' 

Somehow, the brunet's lips move upward. 

 

Joker watched them, a bit jealous because he didn't get any or an almost-kiss from the charmed brunet. It made sense if he thinks about it. 

"...It'll be a kiss from Judas if you kiss me..." he said before grabbing Crow's wrist. Making sure no one is looking as they exit Mementos. 

And thus he claims the lips that belong to Judas. Like how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a habit of doing shit, i'm sorry


End file.
